where the sun don't shine
by rycbar
Summary: canada, belarus; vampire!AU; repost ― Ada sosok lain yang terpantul di cermin. Wajahnya cerah dan matanya bersinar. Giginya putih seputih mutiara, tapi saus tomat mengotori taringnya. Seorang monster akhirnya lahir dari kenaifan seseorang.


**warning. **AU, OOC, penggunaan nama manusia, absurd, bahasa kasar.  
**disclaimer. **aph © hidekaz himaruya; all the other things are disclaimed.  
**catatan. **hai. ini mage di akun barunya.  
**catatan2. **terinspirasi dari seri novel **the mortal instruments**. fic ini sudah berumur 7 bulan dan baru kuselesaikan. maaf atas alur yang terburu-buru dan penulisan _second pov _yang payah; aku benar-benar merasa aku harus menyelesaikannya. _oh, i'm such a proscratinator.  
_& aku sudah lupa bagaimana caranya membuat cerita yang bagus.  
**catatan3. **di-_publish _ulang. sadar kalau terlalu banyak eror

**judul: **where the sun don't shine.**  
sinopsis: **Ada sosok lain yang terpantul di cermin. Wajahnya cerah dan matanya bersinar. Giginya putih seputih mutiara, tapi saus tomat mengotori taringnya. Seorang monster akhirnya lahir dari kenaifan seseorang.

* * *

Kau membuka matamu dan melihat seorang gadis dengan surai perak, menatapmu dingin dari seberang jalan, meski ada setitik rasa penasaran bersinar di kedua biji matanya. Kau membalas tatapan dingin itu dengan tatapan prihatin dan kasihan karena kadang kau merasa bahwa gadis cantik tak perlu berjalan saat tengah malam sendirian. Orang-orang berkata dunia sudah begitu buruk dan setiap sudutnya selalu diisi dengan kejahatan, dan kau setuju dengan hal itu karena kau sudah menyaksikan suatu peristiwa yang tidak sepenuhnya mengubah pikiran naifmu, tapi membuatmu mengerti bahwa kejahatan atau hal-hal gelap selalu ada dan kau harus berhati-hati pada setiap hal, bahkan dirimu sendiri. Tapi kau sudah merasa cukup karena sungguh, kau tidak mau menyaksikan apa-apa lagi selain secangkir teh dan sepiring panekuk beserta sirup mapel dan mentega.

Gadis bersurai perak itu telah menghilang di balik pepohonan, dan kau disibukkan oleh celotehan Arthur.

* * *

Kau membuka matamu dan melihat kaca jendela berembun; suara amarah hujan turun telah menggantikan fungsi jam wekermu, yang masih menunjukkan pukul lima subuh. Kau ingin tahu sudah berapa lama kau bangun sepagi ini. Jari-jari kauangkat dan mulai menghitung dari jam ke hari, hari ke bulan, bulan ke tahun, dan kau pun mengernyitkan hidung, tak percaya bahwa kau menghabiskan waktu setahun tiga bulan delapan hari bangun pada jam setengah delapan pagi, bukan jam lima atau jam empat. Kau menggumam ucapan selamat pada dirimu sendiri karena akhirnya kau menunjukkan perubahan yang signifikan, yang dapat mengejutkanmu.

Kau pun berbaring, mengistirahatkan kepalamu di atas bantal, membiarkan logikamu yang lelah tersebar ke segala arah untuk merajut kembali mimpi indah penuh warna tanpa merah sementara kau bersikap santai, melihat titik-titik air hujan bergantian menghujam kaca jendelamu.

Enam bulan, pikirmu saat matamu setengah terpejam. Sudah enam bulan kau menginginkan mimpi indah mengisi kepalamu untuk tiga jam saja.

* * *

Kau membuka matamu dan sadar bahwa kau belum memakai kacamatamu, padahal kau harus melihat kalender dan mencari tahu apakah hari ini hari Selasa supaya dirimu tidak terkena geraman sang manajer dan gajimu tidak dipotong lagi, atau kau harus mencari pekerjaan baru karena gajimu rasanya lebih murah dibandingkan lima kardus sirup mapel merek ternama.

Setelah kau mengambil kacamatamu dari laci dan mengetahui bahwa hari ini adalah hari Senin, kau melihat keluar jendela dengan wajah khawatir. Kumpulan awan kelabu bergulung-gulung di atas gedung-gedung pencakar langit, tampaknya masih bersabar sampai waktu mengizinkannya untuk menyampahi bumi dengan airnya. Orang-orang masih berlalu lalang di jalan, berusaha untuk sampai di tempat tujuan tepat waktu agar badan mereka tidak basah dan menghancurkan rencana mereka.

Kau ingin pergi ke tempat sepupumu bekerja, suatu kafe yang berdiri tegak di antara dua gedung pencakar langit dan berhadapan dengan taman serta jalan raya penuh kendaraan bermotor. Tapi niatmu sepertinya harus diurungkan jika hujan turun.

Sepanjang waktu yang kau habiskan untuk mengisi usia remajamu dengan pekerjaan, kau tak pernah membeli payung. Tak sempat. Semua gajimu dihabiskan untuk membeli makanan dan beberapa novel buatan John Green atau Chuck Palahniuk. Kau selalu merasa cukup dengan dua jaket tebal, satu sweter, dan lima _hoodie _warisan saudaramu, jadi kau tidak pernah memikirkan hal sekecil payung. Entah kenapa, seraya awan kelabu mulai menurunkan air hujan, terselip keinginan untuk membeli payung.

Sebelum itu, kau membikin berantakan tempat tidur kosong di samping lemari kayu berukuran sedang, sepreinya kusut dan bantalnya dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai. Kau menonton MTV selama lima menit, menunggu. Lalu, kau merapikan tempat tidur itu dengan cepat tanpa ada kesalahan, dan saat itu kau sadar bahwa mungkin kau tidak memerlukan payung karena teh buatan Arthur, sepupumu, selalu membuatmu merasa hangat meski badanmu menggigil kedinginan.

Segalanya baik-baik saja, gumammu setelah mengunci pintu apartemenmu dan pergi ke tempat Arthur.

* * *

Kau membuka matamu dan melihat kepulan asap dari cangkir keramik putih bermotif bunga bermahkota ungu tua melayang di depan wajahmu, mengaburkan wajah cantik gadis bersurai perak yang duduk tenang di hadapanmu. Kau menggumam syukur saat mengenali wajah itu – gadis yang berjalan sendirian saat tengah malam – dan kau berpikir mungkin kau menggumamkan syukur karena tak ada hal lain yang kau bisa lakukan selain menunggu panekukmu.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapatimu menatapnya. Wajahnya bagai porselen Cina yang begitu indah dipandang, tapi akan pecah jika disentuh oleh tangan yang tidak berhati-hati. Kau tak berani menatapnya mata ke mata, jadi kau membuang mukamu, berpura-pura memperhatikan bagian-bagian taksi kuning yang terparkir di depan jendela kafe, supirnya menghisap rokoknya dengan nikmat.

Kalimat yang melintas di kepalamu adalah: kau melihatnya dua kali dan bertemu dengannya sekali.

Pertemuan adalah sesuatu yang misterius, pikirmu. Suatu pertemuan dalam kehidupan nyata sama saja dengan pertemuan dalam dunia fiksi: membawamu pada masa depan, yang bisa saja mengarah ke lebih baik atau lebih buruk, terutama jika kau bertemu pada orang yang begitu istimewa, yang begitu mengerikan. Apapun itu, sama saja. Semuanya akan berubah. Kau percaya hidupmu akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, bagai matahari yang akan terbit di ufuk barat.

Tapi, kau menginginkan perubahan dalam hidupmu terjadi dalam kurun waktu tiga atau empat tahun lagi. Bukan lima menit tiga puluh empat detik kemudian, saat Arthur membawakan panekukmu dan gadis bersurai perak itu berjalan dengan anggun di sampingmu, badan tegap dan mata lurus ke depan, sambil berkata dengan pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk kaudengar:

"Berhati-hatilah, Mata Empat. Ada yang mengincar orang-orang kesepian sepertimu."

Rasa bingung membanjiri pikiranmu ketika kau memandang sekilas matanya―mata yang cantik dan gila itu.

* * *

Kau membuka mata dan membiarkan janji yang kau buat untukmu sendiri pecah berserakan di kakimu, mencoba untuk melukai kakimu agar kau tak perlu pergi ke tempat berda―penuh dengan cairan merah itu.

Kau berdiri di depan pintu minimarket, terdiam. Kasir supermarket itu menatapmu penuh dengan simpati dan membiarkanmu berdiri di depan pintunya. Wajah kasirnya terlihat mengenang masa lalu, sama seperti dirimu yang berusaha mereka ulang kejadian setahun lalu.

* * *

_Dua Pringles, satu kotak jus jeruk, dan sekaleng Coca-Cola di tanganmu. Saudaramu heboh di dalam mobil, menjadikan setir sebagai drum. Kasir di depanmu melayanimu dengan malas, sesekali melirik ke arah jam dinding. Dan―_

_DOR! DOR!_

―_dua tembakan yang dilakukan oleh seorang pria pendek. Temannya membuang sosok kakakmu ke tanah, dan keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil, membawanya pergi, sayup-sayup terdengar suara tawa kepuasan._

_Mata biru Alfred menatapmu. Kau tidak membalasnya. Kau tak pernah berani melihat kehidupan memudar di mata birunya._

_Kau pun muntah._

* * *

Kau membuka matamu dan kasir minimarket itu telah pulang. Jammu menunjukkan bahwa kau sudah dua jam berdiri di depan pintu terus-menerus. Merenung. Terperangkap dalam peristiwa seharusnya kau kunci dalam peti besi, bukan di kantung celana yang kau bisa jangkau tanpa ada kesulitan. Memang kenangan itu telah pecah menjadi fragmen-fragmen kecil. Tapi, fragmen-fragmen kecil itulah yang paling berharga dan paling ingin kaubuang. Hanya saja pikiranmu tak pernah ingin membuang kenangan berdarah itu, sehingga dalam pikiranmu saat itu hanya diisi oleh warna merah dan merah dan merah serta biru yang tak lagi berkilau.

Kepala kaugelengkan dan kau pun mulai melangkahkan kaki. Ada lampu lalu lintas di hadapanmu; warna kuning berkedip-kedip. Kuning berarti kau harus berhati-hati karena mungkin ada masalah yang akan menghampirimu jika kau berani untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Meski begitu, tak ada kendaraan maupun orang terlihat dalam jangkauan pandanganmu. Yang ada cuma sedikit pepohonan dan cahaya remang-remang menyelinap keluar dari beberapa jendela rumah. Jadi kau menyeberangi _zebra cross_, berjalan di atas hitam dan putih, dan tak memerhatikan orang asing yang mulai menerkammu dari belakang.

Tangan yang langsing tapi besar dan kuat itu mencengkeram bahumu, membalikkan badanmu dan mendorongmu keras sampai kau terjatuh ke jalan, aspal melukai sikumu. Pikiranmu mati. Banyak bintang yang berkilau di langit. Jejak darah menghiasi bibir orang asing itu. Kau hanya menggumamkan doa bahwa semoga darah di bibir orang asing itu bukanlah darahnya, atau kau akan muntah di _hoodie _warisan Alfred.

Pandanganmu memudar dan merah mengisi mimpimu.

(mungkin dua pasang taring juga.)

* * *

Kau membuka matamu dan asam lambung rasanya sudah mulai mengeruk dinding lambungmu, mencari-cari makanan untuk dilahap. Seingatmu, tak ada makanan yang layak di kulkas selain sebotol air mineral, sekotak susu, dan beberapa mi instan. Tapi, kau pikir, paling tidak kau masih mempunyai makanan, tempat tinggal, dan beberapa buku.

Sebelum bersantai-santai menikmati sarapan ― atau makan siang, sesuai pukul yang ditunjukkan oleh jam dinding ― kau melihat sekilas kalender, yang tertempel di antara peralatan masak. Hari ini hari Selasa. Kau seharusnya sudah sampai di tempat kerjamu dari dua jam yang lalu. Biasanya, sedikit keterlambatan membuatmu panik, bahkan untuk keterlambatan sepuluh detik. Kau pantang untuk membuang sedikit waktu dari seluruh usiamu untuk mencari pekerjaan lagi. Tapi, sekarang, kau bersikap masa bodoh. Tak ada rasa kekhawatiran menggantung di seluruh sudut kepalamu. Mungkin karena mimpi semalam. Tapi, bukannya mimpi buruk harusnya mengundang setidaknya segulung awan kekhawatiran?

Mungkin. Hanya mungkin.

Kau mengambil air mineral dari kulkasmu dan meminumnya ― hanya untuk dimuntahkan kembali. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan rasanya. Airnya terasa beda. Lidahmu bahkan tak mau mengecapnya sedikitpun. Kau mencoba untuk meminum susu, tapi hasilnya sama saja. Tampaknya lambungmu harus tetap kosong untuk beberapa jam.

Kau pun bergegas pergi ke tempat Arthur bekerja, tak sempat memikirkan untuk mengganti _hoodie_ merahmu.

* * *

Kau membuka matamu dan entah mengapa matamu tak bisa menerima kehadiran sinar mentari yang menerpa badanmu melalui celah-celah awan. Telingamu malah mendengar ratusan suara detak jantung dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekelilingmu, keras dan begitu menggoda, membuat satu-dua tetes air liur sempat meninggalkan ujung bibirmu. Leher-leher mereka semua terlihat begitu jenjang dan pucat dan nadi yang berdenyut-denyut menarik perhatianmu dari kulitmu, yang sekarang begitu putih bagaikan kapur meski ada beberapa bagian kecil yang terbakar.

Kau memandangi mereka semua, yang berjalan ke arahmu, melewatimu, dan rasa ingin tahu akan rasa mereka memuncak. Rasa lapar terus mengeruk perutmu dan itu membuatmu berhalusinasi, atau kaupikir begitu, kalau darah akan mengucur turun dari nadi menuju lambungmu―dan itu membuatmu sangat pusing.

Kau terhuyung-huyung ke salah satu pilar suatu gedung pencakar langit, berkedip-kedip. Ada gadis bersurai perak di hadapanmu, menatapmu lebih tajam dari pertemuan sebelumnya. Dia mengamatimu dari kepala ke kaki, mencari sesuatu―atau mungkin memastikan sesuatu.

Rasa lapar tak mau lagi mengeruk perutmu, melainkan mengontrol pikiranmu. Kau tak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain ingin makan dan makan dan makan sampai perutmu kenyang. Kau mendekat ke arahnya, membuka mulutmu lebar, bersiap-siap―

Gadis itu meninjumu keras. Kau kembali terhuyung ke belakang, detak jantung orang-orang terdengar lebih keras. Jemari langsing milik gadis itu menarik pergelangan tanganmu, membawamu ke tempat yang lebih gelap, dan sempat mengingatkanmu pada orang asing yang menerkammu tadi malam, meski kau tidak bisa mengingat sepenuhnya. Terlalu nyata dan merah untuk kau bisa ingat. Lagipula, mimpi hanyalah mimpi; bukan sesuatu yang harus kaupikirkan sejauh itu.

Gadis itu mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecilnya. Sekantung penuh cairan darah.

"Cepat minum, vampir baru. Atau kau akan membunuh orang."

"Vampir itu dongeng!" teriakmu.

"Oh, _yeah_. Vampir itu dongeng bagi manusia. Dan sekarang, aku akan memberitahu padamu suatu perspektif baru: bagi vampir, kembali menjadi manusia adalah suatu dongeng! Vampir bisa saja hidup selamanya, kau tahu?"

Selintas, kau berpikir bahwa sekarang, selain kau dan kakakmu sama-sama memakai kacamata, kalian punya persamaan lain: keabadian.

Kakakmu berumur sembilan belas tahun selamanya di bawah tanah sementara kau berumur sembilan belas tahun selamanya di atas tanah.

Ini membuatmu merasa tidak enak, jadi kau membuang ludah banyak-banyak tanpa peduli ada gadis bersurai perak menonton tingkahmu, mimiknya menyiratkan rasa jijik. Kau toh tak peduli. Tetap meludah saja, seraya "segalanya baik-baik saja" menjadi mantra tetap yang kauucapkan berulang kali di sela-sela tarikan napas ― kau sungguh berharap dirimu bukan vampir agar kau tetap menghirup udara yang selalu menjadi peganganmu.

Tapi gadis itu menyodorkan sekantung darah ke arahmu dengan santai, seakan segala hal semacam ini biasa-biasa saja. Dia menyuruhmu meminumnya, matanya sesekali melirik jam.

"Ayo, vampir baru. Kau bakal tak mau orang melihatmu dalam keadaan begini dan kau berakhir jadi babi panggang."

Menjadi babi panggang tak pernah menjadi keinginanmu, jadi kau terpaksa meminum darah yang diberikan si gadis.

* * *

**where the sun don't shine.  
**[_baby, seasons change but people don't _―_ or maybe, that's not how supposed to be._]

* * *

Rasanya benar-benar salah di detik-detik pertama; hambar dan metalik, dan kau meminumnya dengan mata tertutup serta hidung dijepit oleh jari jempol dan telunjuk, jelas tidak ingin melihat dirimu meminum darah, satu hal yang dari dulu kauhindari sebisa mungkin.

Kata ironis selalu melintas di kepalamu sejak dua menit lalu. Ironis sekali vampir itu ada. Ironis sekali kau harus tahu bahwa dengan menghisap habis darah manusia, kau bisa berpikir sehat. Ironis sekali melihat yang membawamu ke dalam situasi sialan ini juga seorang vampir. Ironis sekali saat kau melihat mata hampa gadis itu, matamu juga pasti sama hampanya. Ironis sekali melihat kau masih bisa berdiri tegak, bergerak dengan luwes, meski jantung tak berdetak seiring detik-detik berjatuhan ke segala hal yang akan mati. Ironis sekali melihat kau bisa berumur sembilan belas tahun selamanya dan kau tak pernah menginginkan hal itu. Dan sekali lagi, ironis sekali vampir itu ada di dunia nyata, tidak membeku dalam wujud huruf-huruf indah dan simpel.

Kau menyapu darah dari bibirmu, lalu melihat jejaknya di jarimu. Sungguh mengejutkan kau tidak pingsan atau segera menyingkirkannya, yang seharusnya dilakukan pengidap fobia lainnya. Mungkin itu kelebihan menjadi seorang vampir. Meski begitu, kau tetap tidak menyukai menjadi seorang vampir. Kau tak mau melabeli dirimu dengan fantasi sialan itu.

Gadis itu duduk bersandar di dinding, matanya tak memandang apa-apa selain kekosongan. Kau ingin tahu apakah vampir selalu berbuat seperti itu setelah meminum darah.

Kau tak tahan dengan keheningan di antara kalian berdua, jadi kau dengan malu bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil. Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata ke arahmu, menunjukkan respons yang boleh dibilang meluluhkan keheningan di antara kalian. "Natalia. Natalia Braginski," katanya sambil menyapu bersih celananya. "Tapi itu namaku saat jadi manusia. Sekarang, Natalia Arlovskaya," tambahnya.

Kau memiringkan kepalamu, sempat melihat seluruh sudut mata Natalia menyiratkan emosi. Itu membuatmu terkejut karena Natalia seperti penyihir yang dikelilingi oleh pertahanan, tapi kau mulai berpikir bahwa semua orang memiliki emosi.

Kau sama sekali tak berkomentar, hanya melontarkan pertanyaan lain. "Apa vampir bisa hidup normal?"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya dan mengerutkan dahi. Bukan respons yang bagus. "Katakan itu pada seorang vampir yang berusaha hidup normal dan berhasil menggigit ibunya karena kelaparan."

"Apa itu yang terjadi padamu?"

"_No_," jawabnya dengan dingin.

Kau pun mengangkat kedua tanganmu seperti apa yang dilakukan penjahat kalau menyerah terhadap polisi dan keadilan ― kecuali bagian kau tertawa dengan kikuk. Natalia hanya memandangmu lama sebelum mengajakmu pergi.

"Hanya karena aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, bercakap-cakap denganmu, dan sejenis denganmu, semua ini tidak akan membuat kita dekat, oke?" katanya. Kau diam saja.

* * *

Natalia membawamu ke suatu hotel dengan dinding berjamur dan lampu warna-warni serta musik elektro yang berdentum keras. Seseorang menyapamu dalam bahasa Spanyol dan kau tersenyum saja meski tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Waktu SMA, kau tak mengikuti pelajaran bahasa Spanyol. Natalia berjalan ke arah bar sementara dirimu dituntun oleh orang berkebangsaan Spanyol itu ke suatu meja di pojok ruangan.

Orang itu memberitahumu bahwa namanya adalah Antonio dan umurnya sudah mencapai dua ratus sepuluh tahun, dan sudah menjadi kepala vampir selama tiga puluh lima tahun, di tahun pertamanya menjejakkan kaki di New York. Antonio pun mulai menjelaskan bahwa keberadaanmu sangat langka mengingat sudah tujuh tahun tak ada vampir baru berkeliaran di kota karena ada peraturan dari dewan vampir untuk tidak menciptakan vampir baru agar tidak menderita dalam keabadian. Kau membalas penjelasan itu dengan muram dan Antonio membalasnya dengan tawa dan rumor bahwa ada banyak vampir baru di LA, tapi tidak diketahui oleh dewan vampir.

"Vampir kan tidak pakai kartu identitas, jadi vampir baru sering muncul begitu saja, berusaha hidup normal," kata Antonio.

"Apa vampir-vampir itu sering menggigit keluarganya? Natalia bilang kalau ada vampir yang berusaha hidup normal dan akhirnya menggigit ibunya."

Wajah Antonio berubah muram. "Di sini banyak yang nasibnya seperti itu, termasuk aku yang melakukan hal itu pada kekasihku." Ceria berubah menjadi sendu. Ia pun melirik sekumpulan vampir berhuru-hara di lantai dansa, diselimuti oleh gemerlapnya warna pelangi buatan. "Itulah sebabnya kami berpesta gila-gilaan; berusaha mengingat bagaimana rasanya hidup dan bahagia dalam tubuh yang sepertinya mulai dibenci oleh kematian."

"_Sorry_." Kau merenung sesaat. Sepertinya hari ini kau terlalu sering diam dan tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan. Itu membuatmu pusing.

"_Don't say sorry, will ya?_ Kau hanya seorang lelaki yang beruntung_, _Matthew, karena kau ditemukan olehnya sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang berdarah_. _Dia punya insting yang sangat kuat, kau tahu?"

"_I think so_."

Lalu, Antonio menyeringai. "Nah, sekarang, kau mau sekamar dengan Natalia?"

* * *

"Antonio menyuruhmu untuk sekamar denganku? _Great_. Sekarang aku jadi lesbian."

Meskipun dia mengumpat dan mencaci maki si kepala vampir, dia mempersilahkanmu masuk ke dalam kamar. Di ruangan itu terdapat dua tempat tidur, satu lemari besar, meja tulis, kursi, dan satu pot berisi bunga kering. Ada debu dan jaring laba-laba tersebar di sudut-sudut langit-langit kamar. Sesuatu yang bisa kauduga dari hotel tua.

Natalia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur sementara dirimu menyapu bersih seprei biru tua pudar dari debu. Debunya melayang dan masuk ke hidungmu, membuatmu terbatuk-batuk dan membangunkan Natalia dengan satu geraman panjang karena mengganggu tidurnya. Kau meminta maaf dan segera terbaring di atas kasur, kedua matamu fokus pada langit-langit.

Di tempat ini kau merasa aneh. Tiba-tiba saja kau tinggal di hotel tua bersama puluhan vampir lainnya yang sibuk berpesta dan meminum minuman peri, mendapatkan kamar dengan dinding berlumut dan lembap, serta langit-langit dihiasi oleh sarang laba-laba. Jauh berbeda dengan apartemenmu, yang dindingnya masih cukup bersih untuk dipandangi, TV masih tersedia di depan tempat tidurmu. Kau bahkan mulai merasakan bahwa pemandanganmu menjadi normal, bahkan lebih tajam dari yang kauharapkan sampai bisa melihat masih ada setetes air bertengger di sehelai benang kuat hitam itu. Kau pun melepas kacamata dan berkedip.

Kau merasa aneh di tempat asing. Kakimu gatal ingin pulang ke apartemen. Mulutmu masih ingin mencicipi panekuk beserta sirup _maple_. Tanganmu masih ingin melayani orang-orang tua yang baik itu di panti jompo. Tapi semuanya telah berubah secepat jentikan jari, dan itu membuatmu takut.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kucat lagi dindingnya," gumammu. "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku menggantung beberapa benda di dindingnya."

Tapi kau tahu dua hal sekecil itu tak akan pernah membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Kau pun berdiri dan melongok keluar jendela, memandang segelintir cahaya penuh warna yang terbentang luas di hadapanmu. Kau berusaha mengucapkan nama Tuhan dan pada akhirnya tenggorokanmu tercekat, seperti ada yang menyumpal mulutmu dengan segulung rambut manusia. Kau mengganti doa dengan ucapan semangat, lalu melompat turun dari jendela.

Kau tak sadar mata Natalia masih sepenuhnya terbuka.

* * *

"Pagi, Mattie! Baru pulang?" Kau mengenali suara itu sebagai suara milik tetangga barumu, Elizaveta, yang baru pindah ke sebelah apartemenmu tiga bulan lalu dan sudah menjadi teman seluruh penghuni apartemen dalam waktu singkat karena karismanya, keramahannya, juga pai apel buatannya. Kau pun mengangguk, mengundang cengir muncul di wajahnya. "Habis berpesta?"

Pertanyaan itu mengingatkanmu pada suasana lobi hotel tua yang berbau alkohol dan bercahaya terang. Kau menggeleng. "Tidak. Mungkin semacam itu. Tapi tidak," kilahmu.

Elizaveta mengangkat bahu lalu menjatuhkannya. "_Look how dirty you are_." Dia mendecakkan lidah. "Kotor tidak akan pernah membuatmu dilihat cewek-cewek, Mattie. Ingat itu."

"Dicatat," katamu sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Mau kopi?"

"_Sure_."

Elizaveta membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Kau mengikutinya dan celingak-celinguk melihat apartemennya lebih tertata rapi dari apartemenmu. Efek gender, pikirmu. Elizaveta mempersilakanmu duduk di meja makan, yang ditutupi taplak meja berwarna merah jambu polos. Dia memanaskan kopi yang tampaknya sudah ia siapkan beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum kau datang kemari. Kau menunggu sebentar sebelum Elizaveta menuangkan kopi dalam gelas aluminium dan duduk di seberang, menopang dagu di atas tangan.

Kau menyesap kopi itu. Terasa hambar. Tapi toh kau suka juga. Kopi itu mengingatkanmu bahwa dalam suatu perspektif, kau masih manusia normal.

"_How's the coffee? Is it good?_"

"Yep," jawabmu sambil mengulum senyum. "Kopi terenak yang pernah kuminum minggu ini."

Elizaveta terkekeh. "Jangan memujiku seperti itu."

"Aku tidak memujimu. Aku memuji kopi ini."

Elizaveta malah tertawa lebih keras. Kau ikut tertawa.

"Kalau begitu cewek-cewek tidak akan mendatangimu, Matt."

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan pikiran mereka."

"Oh, kau akan peduli jika kau jatuh cinta," katanya sebelum menyesap kopinya dan memberi kedipan manis padamu. Kau menggubrisnya dengan memberikan keheningan yang panjang. Bagaimanapun juga pembicaraan mengenai wanita bersama wanita kurang menyenangkan. Kau memprediksi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan meluncur dari mulutnya berupa "Ada perempuan yang kamu suka sekarang?" atau "Seperti apa tipemu?" Mungkin kau akan menjawab pertanyaan pertama itu dengan jawaban, "Aku ini _gay_," tapi kau tidak mau hidup dengan kebohongan itu karena seingatmu, kau pernah bermasturbasi tiga kali di kamar mandi saat memikirkan untuk bercinta di jok belakang mobil bersama Hannah, perempuan berambut hitam bermata biru yang berbagi kelas Sastra Inggris, Matematika, dan Seni Musik denganmu; intinya, kau tidak _gay_. Kau sudah memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan kedua. Elizaveta pun bertanya, "Apa ada perempuan yang kau suka sekarang? Seperti apa dia?"

Pertanyaannya _mirip _dengan tebakanmu. _Bravo_!

"Tidak ada perempuan ― jangan berpikiran kalau aku _gay_. Dan aku perlu perempuan yang bisa diam setiap saat."

"_Really_? _You don't need me, then?_"

"_I need you to serve me this delicious coffee everyday_."

"_Such a coffeeholic_."

"_Am not_."

"_You are._"

"_Am not._"

"_You are."_

"_Am not._ Tapi, aku suka dengan kopi buatan sepupuku. Rasanya enak sekali ― walaupun, yah, tehnya lebih enak."

Elizaveta meregangkan tangannya di atas meja, berkedip-kedip. "Benarkah? Sepupumu itu punya kafe?"

"Tidak, tidak. Dia pegawai kafe dan kesayangan Francis ― oh, dia itu manajernya. Meski begitu, mereka sering sekali bertengkar. Bahkan biasanya mereka bertengkar di dapur; Arthur berteriak keras sekali sampai-sampai aku mendengarnya dari luar kafe. Kenapa, ya?"

"_They're soooo gay_," gumamnya.

"_What did you say_?"

"_Nothing_." Elizaveta melambaikan tangan, membuatmu mengangkat sebelah alis. Dia cepat-cepat bertanya, "Dimana kafenya? Aku ingin pergi ke sana."

Kau memberikan alamatnya ke Elizaveta dan ia mengucapkan terima kasih. Kau membalas ucapan itu dengan terima kasih juga atas pemberian kopinya. Dia memberimu senyum kecil. "Datang lagi besok, oke?"

"Mungkin," balasmu.

"Oh, _you will_," kata Elizaveta sambil menutup pintu, mengusir pemandangan apartemen yang rapi dan feminim dari pandanganmu. Tiba-tiba saja kau merasa sepi setelah melihat senyum Eliza yang memudar dari pikiranmu. Kau berpikir apakah kau mulai menyukainya.

* * *

Tiga hari setelah mendapatkan secangkir kopi dari Elizaveta, kau tak melakukan apa-apa. Kau tidak begitu peduli lagi dengan pekerjaanmu karena beberapa bebanmu seperti membeli makanan dan membayar tagihan-tagihan yang sudah memenuhi laci tak perlu dilakukan lagi.

Masalahnya, perutmu sakit sekali. Tenggorokanmu kering meski kau sudah meminum tiga botol air mineral ukuran jumbo. Apa karena kekurangan darah?

Oh, tidak, tidak. Darah sebenarnya sudah lama masuk dalam daftar Kata Tabu. Yang baru masuk adalah "vampir".

Kau berusaha mengabaikan semua itu (menyedihkan, menyedihkan) dan menggulung seluruh badanmu dengan selimut. Suara dengkuran meninggalkan celah bibirmu. Cahaya matahari tak dapat membawa dirinya masuk ke kamarmu, membelaimu ketika tertidur.

Kau sudah melarangnya masuk.

Kau sudah lari dari cahaya.

* * *

"_Halo, Matthew. Apa kabar?_"

"Aku―aku baik-baik saja, Arthur. "

"Are you sure? _Suaramu terdengar serak._"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Arthur. _Seriously_. Memangnya aku pernah bohong sama kamu?"

"_Sebenarnya, ya, kau sering berbohong. Tapi, ya sudahlah, kalau kau menganggapnya seperti itu. _Anyway_, kodok itu mencarimu. Pengen mencekokimu dengan _cremé brulee _kayaknya. Dan oh, kau harus datang untuk minum tehku. Asal kau tahu saja, tehku itu mempan buat hilangin serak._"

"Kau hanya tak mau mendengar suaraku seperti ini."

"_Memang. Makanya kau harus datang_."

"Oke, oke. Aku bakal datang."

"_Tepati katamu. _Bye."

"_Bye._"

Tut, tut, tut. Terputus.

* * *

Telur setengah matang dan dua iris daging asap serta segelas teh Darjeeling terhidang di meja. Arthur memandangmu lekat-lekat. Jarinya mengetuk meja, menantimu untuk mengambil sesuap telur. Kau tak bergerak. Nafsumu akan makanan manusia sepertinya sudah menghilang sepenuhnya.

Arthur menghela napas. "Kenapa tidak makan?"

Kau diam beberapa saat. Ada konflik dalam pikiranmu, berpikir apakah ia seharusnya bertanya pada Arthur atau tidak. Tapi ketukan jari Arthur menginterupsimu, hampir membuatmu merasa gila. Kau langsung bertanya dengan nada jengkel. "Apa kau percaya dengan vampir?"

Arthur mengerjapkan mata, tidak menyangka kau akan membalas pertanyaanmu dengan pertanyaan yang menyimpang dari topik utama, tapi ia menjawab, "Tidak juga. Aku menghargai eksistensi fantasi―terutama _unicorn_, jika kau mau tahu―tapi kurasa tidak untuk vampir. Menjadi Satanis bukanlah keinginanku."

"Jadi menurutmu vampir itu fantasi?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah _Twilight _terkenal karena itu?"

"_Yeah_. Kurasa begitu."

"Maksudku, seluruh novel berseri rata-rata ber-_genre _fantasi atau distopia atau supernatural. _TMI, THG, Uglies, Artemis Fowl, Harry Potter, _dan lain-lain. Dan semua orang _menyukainya_. Bagaimanapun juga fantasi kan tempat kita berlari. Hal-hal supernatural jadi kepercayaan kita―seperti aku mempercayai keberadaan _unicorn_." Arthur mengangkat piring yang di atasnya ada telur yang dihidangkan untukmu. "Tapi, serius deh, apa hubungannya vampir _dengan _nafsu makanmu? Apa kau masuk ke dalam perkumpulan ajaran sesat?"

"Tidak! Ya Tu"―tenggorokanmu tercekat―"tidak! Aku hanya..." Kau menelan ludah. Kata-kata itu sudah siap keluar dari tenggorkanmu. "Aku ini vampir."

"Serius?"

"Serius."

Arthur menatapmu tanpa berkedip. "Ya Tuhan, Matthew, kau benar-benar _gila_."

"Tapi aku serius!" teriakmu.

"Oh, kalau kau vampir, berarti aku siluman _unicorn_. Kau puas?"

Wajahmu berubah muram. Seharusnya kau tahu kalau kau takkan menemukan jalan keluar melalui Arthur. Seharusnya kau tahu, seharusnya kau tahu, _seharusnya kau tahu_.

Ada yang meremas bahumu untuk sesaat. Rambut perak berkilau di bawah cahaya remang-remang.

Badanmu menegang melihat rambut perak itu. Kau tak menduga bahwa ia ada di kafe ini, mungkin mendengar pembicaraan antara kau dan sepupumu. Tapi benarkah itu? Apa ia memang mendengarnya?

"Sori, Arthur. Aku harus pergi." Kau mendorong kursimu ke belakang, lalu berlari mengejar Natalia. Sayup-sayup terdengar Arthur berteriak.

"_You prick! _Kau belum bayar yang kupesankan untukmu!"

* * *

Kau menemukan Natalia di tempat Natalia menemukanmu dulu. Ia berlindung dalam bayangan, memandangmu dengan sepasang mata yang begitu terang. Kau memakai tudungmu sebelum menghampirinya.

"Aku harus bilang kalau kau orang yang sangat, sangat bodoh." Itu membuatmu merasa tertekan. Setiap kalimat pembuka dari Natalia selalu membuatmu tertekan. Kau berusaha menatap ke hal lain selain Natalia, tapi yang ada hanya manusia dengan leher mereka yang jenjang, darah melaju cepat dalam nadi mereka.

"Jadi kau mendengarnya?" tanyamu, yang sebenarnya bisa kaujawab sendiri.

"Tentu saja aku mendengarnya! Aku mendengar keseluruhannya!" teriak Natalia. Ada sedikit―sangat sedikit―rona merah di pipinya, satu-satunya momen di mana Natalia Arlovskaya terlihat sangat mirip manusia. "_F―k_, aku bahkan mendengar pembicaraan kalian di telepon!"

"Kau ada dalam apartemenku?"

"Oh, ya, aku ada dalam apartemenmu, bersembunyi dengan tenang dalam lemarimu karena kau sama sekali tak mengganti bajumu dengan baju-baju yang ada dalam lemari kecil sialan itu. Aku melihat kau menggulung badanmu sendiri dalam selimut selama tiga hari penuh. Oh, dan aku tahu sebagian kecil dari kebahagiaanmu. Senyum yang muncul sesaat di wajahmu setelah menemui Elizaveta, tetanggamu yang manis itu. Jadi bagaimana rasa kopinya? Enak?" Natalia meludah. "Kurasa tidak. Minumanmu sekarang kan _darah_."

Kata itu memancing emosimu. Kau tak mau marah. Kau tak pernah ingin marah. Tapi perkataan Natalia terdengar seperti gadis SMA yang emosi dengan gadis lain karena tak mendapat pria yang diinginkannya, dan kau sama sekali tidak ingin darah karena, ya Tuhan, Alfred selalu menghantuimu dalam mimpi.

(_DOR! DOR! Merah jatuh dari lubang di kepala Alfred, memudarkan kehidupan dalam iris birunya._)

"Baiklah, beri saja aku identitas sialan itu, tapi aku tak mau minum darah. Aku ingin hidup normal! Aku hanya ingin menjalani hidup seperti orang lain! Mungkin aku miskin, tapi siapa tahu dengan ketentuan takdir? Aku bisa saja jadi milyuner kalau aku sudah berumur tiga puluh lebih."

"Takdir sialan sudah menentukanmu jadi vampir," balas Natalia. Wajahnya mulai rileks, tapi ekspresinya masih marah.

"Aku tak mau menjadi vampir. Aku hanya ingin pulang sebagai orang normal," gumammu. Entah kenapa kau terlalu lelah untuk bertengkar soal vampir dan menjadi manusia normal.

"_Okay. Fine_. Jadilah manusia normal! Aku tak peduli lagi dengan masalah sialanmu itu." Natalia mulai beranjak pergi sebelum menambahkan, "Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau menjadi seorang monster."

Pikiranmu mati. Badanmu lelah. Persetan dengan segalanya.

* * *

"Aku ingin kopi," ucapmu setelah Elizaveta membuka pintu untukmu.

"Tentu," balasnya. "Akan kubuatkan spesial untukmu."

Kalian masuk ke dalam dan kau duduk di sofa. Badanmu merosot ke dalam kenyamanan dan kelelahan. Keheningan menyelimutimu meski ada dua perempuan dalam opera sabun di televisi menyalak pada satu sama lain, bagai anjing menyalak pada tukang koran. Ada sesuatu yang mengetuk kepalamu, tapi kau tak tahu apa itu. Kau merasa itu hanya sekedar rasa pusing yang diberikan Natalia setelah membentakmu.

Kau jadi memikirkan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Natalia. Kau menjadi seorang monster. Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seorang monster? Kau miskin, kau baik, kau _normal_. Tak ada monster yang bisa keluar dari ketiga hal itu.

Elizaveta datang dengan secangkir kopi. Cangkirnya sama dengan cangkir yang diberikan Elizaveta tiga hari lalu. Elizaveta baik sekali, pikirmu. Tidak seperti Natalia.

"Ya Tuhan, Matthew, wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?"

Kau menggeleng. "Cuma capek."

"Kalau orang capek, orang itu bisa terkena penyakit," kata Elizaveta. Ia bergerak mendekat ke arahmu, keningnya menyentuh keningmu. "Hm, kau tidak panas."

Tanganmu tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya, menarik badannya ke atas badanmu. Matamu setengah terpejam. Sosok Elizaveta kabur dari pandanganmu. Yang ada hanya lehernya yang jenjang, darah melaju dalam nadinya, robek begitu mudahnya...

Secara insting kau membuka mulut dan menggigit leher Elizaveta, menggali dan merobek kulitnya dengan taringmu untuk mencari nadi, lalu kau menyeruput seluruh darah yang bisa kaudapat dengan mulutmu. Badan perempuan yang baik hati itu menegang. Jeritan tanpa suara berusaha menghantam udara.

Setelah dua menit, tubuh Elizaveta pun terkulai di atas badanmu. Darah dalam tubuhnya habis. Hampir seluruhnya pindah ke dalam lambungmu. Merah tercecer di gaunnya, di bajumu, di sofanya. Merah mengisi seluruh pandanganmu.

"_Astaga_."

Kau baru ditarik oleh kesadaran karena warna merah. Cepat-cepat kau mendorong tubuh Elizaveta ke lantai, berlari ke kamar mandi dan mendapati sebuah cermin di sana. Kau memandang cermin itu lekat-lekat karena cermin takkan berbohong.

Ada sosok lain yang terpantul di cermin. Wajahnya cerah dan matanya bersinar. Giginya putih seputih mutiara, tapi saus tomat mengotori taringnya. Seorang monster akhirnya lahir dari kenaifan seseorang.

Kau pun duduk dalam _bathtub_, menatap tangan yang sudah dinodai darah.

"_F_―_k_," umpatmu, entah pada dirimu atau monster yang muncul di cermin.

* * *

Ada bintang perak di atmosfer kamar mandi Elizaveta. Jumlahnya ribuan. Kau berusaha menghitung seluruhnya, tapi tak pernah berhasil karena kau salah menghitung atau sudah tertidur di tengah jalan karena warna perak itu berubah menjadi merah.

* * *

"Matthew."

Suara yang memanggilmu begitu halus, bagai seprei di tempat tidurmu. Rasanya kau bisa menggantungkan hidupmu pada suara halus itu. Kau membuka mata hanya untuk mengetahui Natalia berlutut di samping _bathtub_, orang yang memanggilmu dengan suara halus itu.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarmu," tuturmu dengan suara lirih.

"Memang seharusnya begitu," kata Natalia, memperburuk situasi. "Tapi, berhentilah bicara. Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan."

"Seperti tempat favorit Alfred?"

"Tentu... Di mana tempat favorit Alfred?"

"McDonald's," jawabmu. Lampu neon kuning dan merah dan putih mulai menggelimangkan cahaya ke dalam otakmu.

"_Okay_. Aku akan membawamu ke sana. Tapi sebelumnya kita pergi ke kuburan," kata Natalia. Ia menaruh bahumu melingkari lehernya dan mengangkat badanmu dari _bathtub_.

"Apa? Apa yang kaulakukan di kuburan?" tanyamu. Suaramu terdengar lemah. Natalia menuntunmu ke ruang tamu. Pandanganmu masih kabur, tapi kau masih dapat melihat mayat Elizaveta di sana―darah menghilang dari tubuhnya. Natalia mendesah.

"Mengubur teman kecilmu, tentu saja."

* * *

Natalia mengubur Elizaveta di antara dua kuburan anak kecil sedalam lima meter―kau tak bisa membayangkan betapa kuatnya vampir: dapat mengangkat beban sekitar 129 kilogram dan menggali tanah sedalam lima meter dalam waktu satu menit. Dan kau menyaksikan semua itu dari pohon yang berdiri tegak di tengah pemakaman; mungkin rumah dari segala roh yang belum tenang jiwanya.

Elizaveta mati tanpa diketahui manusia normal, dikubur tanpa peti mati; tanpa epitaf; tanpa batu nisan.

Kau memikirkan kematian Elizaveta dengan kepala tertunduk, berimajinasi tentang bagaimana reaksi keluarga atau si pemilik flat saat menemukan bercak darah di sofa, sedangkan pemilik flat itu menghilang. Mungkin mereka panik. Mungkin mereka ketakutan. Mungkin mereka masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

Oh, seluruh imaji itu menyakitkan perasaanmu, si pembunuh yang menyakitkan sehingga matamu mulai memeras air, mengalir turun melalui pipimu ke tanah di atas mayat Elizaveta. Natalia duduk di sampingmu dan langsung memukul kepalamu.

"Kenapa kau cengeng sekali, sih?" tanyanya.

Kau masih sesenggukan saat menjawab pertanyaannya dengan dahi berkerut. "Oh, aku tak tahu! Mungkin aku cuma orang yang tak mau membunuh orang! Apalagi menghisap darahnya! Aku sudah melakukan tindakan kanibalisme! Polisi bisa saja menangkapku, kau tahu? Mungkin mereka akan mencariku karena aku juga menghilang dari flatku."

"Kalau mereka datang, hipnotis saja mereka," usul Natalia.

"Hipnotis? Vampir di dunia ini punya kekuatan seperti itu? Apa kita ini vampir yang mirip vampir di _Vampire Academy_?"

"Kau baca _Vampire Academy_? Ew." Natalia meniru gestur orang yang tersedak dan ingin menumpahkan seluruh makanan yang baru saja ia makan. Kau terkekeh. "Baca _Let the Right One in. _Lebih realistis."

"Apanya yang realistis?"

"Cara matinya." Natalia berusaha menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Vampir di buku itu bakal mati kalau terkena cahaya matahari, membakar tubuh mereka―sampai ke ruangan yang mereka tempati, jika apinya terlalu lebar dan terlalu banyak oksigen."

"Kurasa begitu." Keheningan melanda kalian. Kau memandang langit yang begitu gelap; tak ada bintang dan tak ada bulan. Yang ada hanyalah kunang-kunang kota bersinar di NYC, menyebar keindahan dari Hidup ala Amerika ini. Oh, Elizaveta pasti hidup di sini untuk menggapai hidup penuh glamor ala selebritis, penuh cahaya kilat dari kamera paparazi. Kau mendesah.

Matamu pasti terlihat sendu, seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan majikannya. Natalia menepuk pundakmu sebelum menyampirkan rambut peraknya ke belakang telinga, keluar dari karakter kerasnya untuk sesaat saat kata-kata mulai jatuh dari bibirnya.

"Kau tahu, kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang mengalami kejadian seperti ini."

"Aku tahu. Antonio pernah bercerita dia membunuh kekasihnya."

"Karena terpaksa," tambahnya. Ia melihatmu mengangkat alis dan menjawab pertanyaanmu sedetik lebih cepat. "Ia cuma bercerita padaku kalau ia meminum darah pacarnya―Bella, Belle, siapapun namanya―karena pacarnya sendiri yang mengorbankan diri. Berkata kalau Antonio harus meminum darahnya, pergi dari kota antah berantah, dan bersembunyi sampai seluruh orang-orang yang ingin menangkapnya mati."

Kau tak bisa membalas apapun. Mulutmu terbuka lebar, tapi kata-kata tidak mau bekerja sama denganmu. Malah pikiranmu yang bekerja. Filosofi-filosofi berkelebat dalam otakmu, mengatakan bahwa vampir dulu manusia―bahwa kau, Antonio, bahkan Natalia adalah vampir yang berhati manusia. Kalian bukan binatang, kalian bukan binatang. Hanya manusia malang yang berada di tempat dan waktu yang tidak tepat.

Ketika kata-kata mulai menemukanmu, kau akhirnya bertanya, "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau pernah menggigit seseorang yang dekat denganmu?"

Kau melihat tatapan Natalia menerawang, menatap sesuatu yang lebih jauh dari angkasa. Kau berasumsi bahwa Natalia berimajinasi tentang surga dan neraka, serta orang-orang yang hidup di dalamnya.

"Aku menggigit kakakku," ujar Natalia. "Pria mengerikan di mata orang lain, tapi seorang kesatria di mataku. Aku menggigitnya ketika aku berdelusi: kawin lari dan berhasil menemukan akhir bahagia." Dan tepat pada saat itu, Natalia Arlovskaya adalah gadis paling misterius, gadis paling tegar, sekaligus gadis paling rapuh sedunia. Kau merasa yakin bahwa rasa empati mulai muncul di hatimu, keinginan untuk mempelajarinya terbersit dari pikiranmu.

"_C'mon_. Aku malas duduk di tempat orang mati." Akhirnya, Natalia berdiri. Ia menepuk pasir dan rumput dari celananya, lalu berjalan menuju pusat kota.

Kau mengikuti Natalia. "Bukannya kita juga orang yang sudah mati?"

Natalia menghentikan langkahnya dan memandangmu skeptis. "Memangnya orang mati bisa jalan? Bagiku, berjalan di dunia masih bisa dikategorikan hidup selamat sentosa."

Kau mengangkat bahu.

Kau merasa kesepian menyelimuti kalian berdua. Mungkin suatu efek dari membicarakan hal yang dialami oleh Antonio dan Natalia setelah kau sendiri melakukan pembunuhan pertamamu dengan perempuan yang mungkin bisa menjadi istrimu.

Kalian berjalan sampai ke depan hotel. Vampir-vampir masih berpesta di dalam, menghilangkan kesedihan dengan glamor bola disko dan minuman yang memabukkan. Kalian pun bergabung dengan mereka; Antonio mendapatimu dan tetap mengangkat gelas sampanyenya tinggi-tinggi, menyambutmu dengan ceria meski kau bersumpah ia menyaksikan darah masih mengotori putih taringnya.

Kau melirik ke arah Natalia. Gadis itu terlihat tidak nyaman di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Ia mencoba untuk masuk ke bar, tempat yang lumayan tenang pada malam itu, tapi selalu didorong oleh vampir-vampir lain ke lantai dansa.

Jadi kau menggenggam tangannya, menariknya keluar dari kerumunan vampir. Dua titik nadi yang telah berhenti berdenyut entah sejak kapan bergetar. Merasakan sepi terbersit dari keriuhan suara _boombox _dan jeritan bahagia dari vampir yang mabuk. Matanya mengkeruh, jadi kau menggenggam tangannya lebih erat, membawanya keluar dari hotel itu menuju kafe langganannya, mentraktirnya secangkir kopi hitam meski rasanya sama sekali tak berarti bagi lidahnya. Kau toh membelikannya sebagai tanda terima kasih karena Natalia bersedia menghabiskan waktunya demi dirimu yang diperangkap oleh ketidakinginan dalam realitas.

Saat kau melihatnya menyesap kopi hitam itu dengan wajah damai, kau tahu dia merasa lebih baik karena kafe itu begitu tenang dan dia tahu kau dan secangkir kopi hitam akan menemaninya malam ini, ketika dingin mencucuk dan keheningan bergema di telinga, sementara kontradiksi di hatimu akan membara setiap saat, mempertanyakan yang mana dongeng dan yang mana nyata. Tapi kau berusaha untuk menyingkirkan kontradiksi itu, berusaha menerima fakta yang ada. Senyum tipis pun mengembang di wajahmu karena kau merasakan hal yang sama dengan Natalia.

Kau bersumpah, pada malam itu, tak ada yang merasakan sepi antara kau dan dia. Sama sekali tidak.


End file.
